Skating, for me, is one bad memory
by AwesomeBlonde89
Summary: Roach is forced into going to a skating rink with the entire Task Force base. But what does he tell 141 members when he skates into a wall and refuses to continue skating, and how do they react?


I was sitting in my tent listening to my iPod when Meat came sprinting in. "Roach! Guess what!"

I sighed and paused the music. "What Meat?"

"The whole base is going to that skating rink down the street!"

"I'm not going," I tell him and resume listening to the music.

Meat stood at the foot of my bed. "But MacTavish said you have to!"

I sigh and pause the music once again. "So I absolutely have to go, don't I?"

Meat smugly nodded his head and smiled.

I glare at him. "When do we have to leave?"

Meat looked down at his watch. "Right now!" he said happily and dragged me out of the tent.

"_Would I get in trouble if I shot him?"_ I ask myself, actually considering it.

**15 minutes later**

I was sitting on one of the benches at the rink with my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm not skating!" I yell at Meat.

"But you have to!"

"No I don't!" I shout. "I was required to come here with the rest of the base. But I have yet to receive orders that I actually have to skate!"

MacTavish and Ghost then come walking over to where I was yelling at Meat.

"Hey Roach! Aye, where are your skates?" MacTavish asked.

" I don't feel like skating," I tell him.

"But you have to," said Ghost.

"Since when!"

"Since you came here with us," Ghost replied.

"Gah!" I shout. "I don't want to skate and you can't make me!"

MacTavish and Ghost glance at each other.

Next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground by Ghost and MacTavish is slipping a pair of skates onto my feet.

"Put me down! Hey don't put those on my feet!" I shout while trying to wiggle my way out of Ghosts' strong hold.

"Stay still you little bugger!" Ghost yelled at me.

Once the skates were on Ghost put me back on the ground and gave me a push.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. What am I going to do? I have to stop!_

I frantically look around trying to find something that could help me stop skating.

_There is nothing here! I'm doomed! Wait a second, is that a wall? Aw crap. Again._

I ran right into the wall and I was stuck there for five seconds before I slowly slid to the floor.

"Roach!" I could hear MacTavish, Ghost and Meat shout at the same time.

Once I was laying on my back, I turned to my right side and curled up into a ball.

_It's over. My teeth are okay, I'm okay, I'm not in any pain. It's over. I'm safe._

"Roach are you alright?" Meat asked.

I look up at him. "Please take the skates off."

Meat nodded once and removed the skates from my feet.

Both Ghost and MacTavish helped me back up.

"Roach do you know how to skate?" MacTavish asked.

I nod. "Yeah, I know how to skate. I, um, am just afraid of it sir."

"Why?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got time."

We all walk back to the bench that I was sitting at before and the three men turned their attention towards me.

I cleared my throat and began my story. "When I was seven I was in this skating accident..."

**Begin flashback**

_It was a beautiful summer morning. My mom was driving me to daycare because she had to work and there was no one else that could watch over me. I didn't care though, actually I was really excited to go because I was going to a skating rink for a field trip._

_Once I was signed in I ran over to my group of friends and we began talking about how fun the trip would be._

_When the daycare van was packed up and ready to go all of us kids ran outside and climbed in. The skating rink was only five minutes away, so it didn't take long for my class to arrive. During those five minutes in the van all of the kids were talking loudly, laughing with their friends, and were bouncing up and down with excitement and anticipation._

_When we arrived at the rink all of us rushed inside. We ran to the counter where we got our skates and rushed to put them on. Some of the other kids were having problems with their skates and had to have help from their friends. When everyone had their skates on, we rolled on to the floor._

_After about an hour of skating, the workers at the rink turned off the main lights and replaced them with pinpoint neon lights. At first I was delighted with the change of lighting because I thought it looked cool. But as the minutes passed by, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. Something just wasn't right._

_Another five laps around the rink passed and I was skating at a fairly fast pace. I got to the curb, turned and tripped over one of my daycare teachers' foot. I remember falling in what seemed to be slow motion. As I got closer to the ground I closed my eyes waiting for a very painful impact._

_My face was the only part of me that hit the rink floor. It hit the floor with so much force, the momentum pushed me back up to my feet._

_When I was standing once again I didn't feel any pain. But after a few seconds, however, the pain slowly made it's presence known. My face and mouth felt as though someone had punched it 500 times. The pain was unbearable._

_By the time my teacher came to help me, my mouth was bleeding a waterfall of blood. Even in the dark I could see the blood squirting from my mouth. My teacher helped me over to one of the benches. When she saw my face she gasped and her eyes were the size of baseballs. She quickly ran over to the phone and called the owner of the daycare._

_While my teacher was on the phone, one of the rink's workers handed me a blue towel to hold against my mouth. When the rink worker saw me his eyes became very wide with shock. He turned around and quickly walked away (probably getting ready to clean up the bloody mess I made on the rink floor.)_

_Soon after the rink worker left, my teacher came back over to me and told me that the daycare owner was coming to pick me up._

_Once I was back at the daycare and my mom had been called I sat in the office and continued to hold the towel up against my mouth. Moments later my mom pulled into the parking lot and I walked to her car._

_When I opened the car door she demanded that I smile. I tried but winced at the attempt. She saw the bloody mess in my mouth and took me straight to the dentist where I stayed for about four hours._

_While I was waiting for the dentist to see me, I noticed that the once blue towel was now a dark scarlet red and had a strong musky smell of salt, rust, and iron. When my dentist saw me he immediately turned pale, but quickly began working._

_He started cleaning the blood out of my mouth and after an hour I began to fall asleep. When I opened my eyes my dentist was throwing away all of the bloody gauze. He told me that my left front permanent tooth was missing (along with the entire root...) and my right front permanent tooth was two thirds missing. He also said that if we could find the missing tooth he would be able to repair it. My tooth was never found._

**End flashback**

"Since then I've had many x-rays, a root canal, and my dentist even made me a retainer that had a false tooth connected to it. Of course I got an implant when I was old enough and my jaw stopped growing, but I'm still scared to death of skating," I say finishing my story.

Meat poked his front teeth with his pinky finger. "Dude, that sucks."

I nod. "Yeah, it does," I then remember something that I left out of the story. "When I fell, my face actually broke the solid rink floor and I had splinters from the wooden floorboards stuck in my gums."

All three men stared at me. "Bloody goodness," they say.

"And what's even better is that they ended up tearing the skating rink down not long after the accident. So, I was quite pleased."

They took their skates off and returned them. "How 'bout we go to the park?" MacTavish suggested.

I shrug. "Sounds fine with me. But we have to go a certain way."

"Why?" asked Ghost.

"Well, you see, a year after the skating accident I was in a car accident and..."

"Never mind Roach," they say at the same time.

**For those of you who are wondering: The flashback is indeed a real event that happened to me when I was seven. Yes it was terrible. It really messed me up...I even asked Santa Claus for my tooth that year. Of course that was years ago.**

**Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my story and if I get some reviews I might post the story about the car accident (which is real as well...)**

**One more thing! Thank you BigRedPickup for reviewing my first ever published fanfiction story! ^_^**


End file.
